Leia Skywalker
Early Life Leia Skywalker was born on the planet Coruscant, in 19 BBY, to Padme Amidala Skywalker and Anakin Skywalker during the final years of the Clone Wars. She lived on Coruscant with Padme and Anakin until about one year old, where she and her brother Luke went to live on Naboo with their mother and father. The Jedi Order was well aware that the Skywalker was Force-sensitive, including Luke, and would go to live in the Jedi Temple when she turned the age of 4 in 15 BBY. Grand Master Yoda was her first master when she was a youngling, and was then chosen to be Ahsoka Tano's padawan by the age of 10 in 9 BBY. Ahsoka and Leia were very close, especially after the initial death of Anakin in 17 BBY. Ahsoka looked after Leia in the Temple, and even invited her on a multitude of missions. Second Galactic War In 9 BBY, right before the start of the Second Galactic War, Ahsoka brought Leia to Mon Calamari to meet with Mon Cala leaders about the rising terror attacks by the Gundao Syndicate. Leia watched how Ahsoka negotiated with the Mon Cala King Lee Char, as well as the renowned Admiral Ackbar. She participated in the space battle over Rutharoxa, where they encountered a fleet of Gundao Syndicate warships. Little did Leia know that the battle would be the spark of a five year long war which would span all across the Galaxy. By the beginning of the war, Leia was chosen to become Ahsoka Tano's padawan, and war had broken out in the Outer Rim. Chancellor Tamara Karsguard ordered the involvement of the Grand Army of the Republic, as well as the Jedi Order. Leia went on various missions and battles with Ahsoka, including the Battle of the Rishi Moon, Battle of Mon Calamari, Battle of Tatooine, Battle over Denon, Battle over Rodia, and numerous more. Leia is a skilled fighter, however, she felt that her place did not belong on the battlefield. Near the end of the war, in 4 BBY, Leia decided to become involved in the Galactic Senate. At the time, there wasn't a Jedi Senator, and Leia had the wishes of filling that role one day. She became the mentee of Senator Bail Organa of Alderaan. Leia grew very close to Bail, admiring his charisma and skills in giving inspirational speeches in the Senate, as well as proposing bills. Galactic Empire Leia remained a part of Bail Organa's staff during the reign of the Empire, which was only three years (3 BBY to 0 BBY). In the first year, she watched her mother with pride and hope as she served as the Grand Vizier of the Empire (second in command to Emperor Ducau Zaoku). By the time of the Jedi Purge in the end of 3 BBY, Leia went into hiding on Alderaan to protect herself. She was still considered a Jedi, yet was luckily not found by the Empire. She participated in local government on Alderaan's capital city of Aldera City, familiarizing herself with the people and Queen Breha Organa. In doing so, she became involved in the growing resistance against the Empire known as the Rebellion. Leia became a key leader in organizing the unification of various rebel cells throughout the Galaxy, from the Core to the Outer Rim. At the start of the Galactic Civil War, Leia became a key leader and wanted by the Imperial government. Alderaan seceded from the Empire, inspiring a thousand more planets to do the same. Rebel fleets moved to Alderaan to gain a foothold in the Inner Rim. Four space battles occurred over Alderaan, all victories of the Rebel Alliance thanks to Admiral Ackbar. The Knights of Vakara also sent many of their own to defend Alderaan from any Imperial invasions, forming a close alliance to Leia. Leia was a strong supporter of Dorna Vakara becoming the leader of the Rebellion, its very own President. She presented a more unified front against the Empire, causing even more systems to rally to their cause. In mid 0 BBY, the Emperor stepped down from power, handing all authority and control of the Empire to the Inner Council. The Inner Council immediately banned the ex-Emperor, due in part to the efforts of Serinna Vylantis. Councilor Vylantis became the most prominent figure in the Empire, leading the transition of the government into the New Republic. She was the main author of the New Constitution, and soon became its first President. Leia returned to Coruscant, with her brother Luke, and even Grand Master Yoda to restore the Jedi Order. Hundreds more Jedi were coming out of hiding, skeptical though of this New Republic, believing it was an Imperial trick. However, Leia Skywalker was the one who broadcasted messages all throughout holonet for the Jedi to return. Soon thereafter, Ahsoka Tano made her way to the galactic capital. They held meetings with Serinna Vylantis about the new government, and as well on how to bring in the Rebel worlds... including its leader; Gial Ackbar. Negotiations were successful, and 90% of all Rebel star systems joined the New Republic. New Republic In 0 ABY, Leia became Jedi Senator once more, and specifically became the Chairwoman of the largest political faction of the new Republic Congress: the Populist Galactic Committee. She organized elections of thousands new representatives for the newly established House of Deputies, and even hundreds more senators for the new Senate. In doing so, her connection to the Jedi Order slowly dissipated, as she became heavily involved in public service. In 4 ABY, Leia married Han Solo, and had their first son, Ben Solo a year later in 5 ABY. In the midst of the 4 ABY Presidential Election, Vice President Gial Ackbar was murdered by Ducau Zaoku in his office, during the night of the Populist Galactic Nominating Convention. A new VP needed to be picked for Serinna Vylantis' ticket; and Leia suggested that the galactic delegates should chose their VP nominee. President Vylantis agreed to it, and so did other Populist leaders, such as Lux Bonteri who was the Secretary of the Populist Galactic Committee. The convention fell into chaos as various star systems nominated different choices for VP, yet it all changed when the Coruscant delegation was up in the roll call vote. Coruscant handed all of its, tens of thousands, of votes for Leia Skywalker herself to become Vice President. This threw Leia into the lead out of the dozen or so candidates already present, and hundreds more star systems followed suit. Major worlds began delegating all their votes for Leia, and soon she became the Vice Presidential Nominee. Serinna Vylantis liked the idea, since Leia represented the former Rebels and their union made it clear that the New Republic was different from the Empire. Leia continued to serve on as Vice President for the entire term of 4 ABY to 8 ABY, and was re-elected for a second term alongside President Vylantis for 8 ABY - 12 ABY. There was mounting pressure for Leia to run for President in 12 ABY, however, she decided against it. Instead, she became the Senator of Alderaan through a tough election. The Shadow War From 12 ABY to 20 ABY, Leia Skywalker served as the official Senator from the Jedi Order, in the New Republic Senate. In 18 ABY, she decided to run for President, and eventually defeats incumbent President Fordo Eroto in 20 ABY. Many would say that her time in the Senate was just as difficult as her time as Senator. Leia spent her time trying to convince the Galaxy and the Congress that the First Order was a real and impending threat. She does regret not running for President in 12 ABY, and feels that if she were President, she could've stopped the First Order much earlier. The arms race conflict between the Resistance and First Order, a cold war, became known as the Shadow War in about 24 ABY. As President, Leia Skywalker used all of her powers, and even exaggerated them, in trying to stop the First Order. The Congress fell into control of the Populists, who were not interested in a war. They were hoping the star systems could keep themselves defended, and also achieve peace with the First Order. Populists were fearful that a new war would bring far more devastation than any other war before it. Centrists didn't want a war because they didn't recognize the First Order as an imminent threat. The only political party that was willing and ready to go to war was the Resistance Party. In 26 ABY, Leia ordered General Iden Versio of the Resistance to evacuate numerous cities on Dantooine that were at risk of being invaded by the First Order. A short battle did occur on Dantooine, involving Versio, becoming Leia's first offense in violating the Constitution (engaging in military conflict without Congressional approval). That same year, Kylo Ren assailed the Jedi Temple on Tython, killing 99% of the Jedi. Leia arrived at the scene, engaging with her bomber squadrons, giving the final strike in her violation. In the following days, the House of Deputies voted in majority to impeach Leia Skywalker. At her conviction trial in the Senate, Leia announced her resignation from the Presidency, ending her one and a half term tenure. The Great War 26 ABY marked the beginning of the Great War, the conflict between the Resistance and the First Order. Now as High General of the Resistance, Leia gathered thousands of followers and supporters from across the Galaxy to fend off First Order attacks. As of 34 BBY, the Resistance is running low on soldiers, supplies, morale, and support as the New Republic begins cracking down on anyone supporting the Resistance.